Roads
The system of paved roads were a vital part of the development of the Kingdom of the Kels, from their early expansion connecting their kingdom-states and then later as they expanded west into the Provinces. See also: Transportation 'Road Types' Trail: Trails are simple passages through the woodlands that are identified by marks on trees and rocks. These are often elaborations or improvements on trails left by wildlife. When one 'blazes a trail' they will often hack or cut the brush back on either side to make the passage easier the next time through. Path: Paths differ from trails as there has been continued effort to improve upon the quality of the terrain by widening the trail to accomodate an easier route. Barrel Road: Wagon Roads are, essentially, paths that have been widened enough so that a cart or wagon can be driven along it. Often a Wagon Road is simply a path that is approximately four feet wide to accomodate the width of a Barrel Wagon. Trade Road: '''At this level of road construction, the simple 'wide path' of a Wagon Road shows sign of true construction with the addition of bridges to cross rivers and streams as well as supports to ensure that the road does not wash away. Often the road will have logs that have been placed along the edges of the road to create a raised road-bed of gravel, some cut stone and soil. A Trade Road is approximately four feet wide to accomodate the width of a standard wool wagon. These roads are usually maintained by the trade guilds of the local cities and towns. This means that as you approach a settlement on one of these roads the quality of the road will increase the closer you get. A good rule to follow is that a city will maintain the trade roads within ten miles of their borders and a town only five. '''Royal Road: '''This is the best of all road building. Stone-lined road-beds raise the road at least a foot off of the ground with suffecient supports to ensure that the road does not wash out. Travel Types Depending on the type of road traveled, certain mounts are not practical or possible. '''Foot: '''This type of road is only suitable for foot travel '''Pack: This type of road is only suitable for foot travel or for pack animals such as mule, ox or light horses. Cart: This type of road is only suitable for a narrow, wheeled vehicle such as a Barrel Wagon. Wagon: This type of road is wide enough to accomodate wool wagons. Carriage: This type of road is sturdy enough to accomodate carriages. History The roads enabled the forces of Kel Arn and its allies to move armies and trade goods and to communicate. The system spanned more than 400,000 km of paved roads. When Kel Arn reached the height of its power, no fewer than 29 great military highways radiated from the city. Hills were cut through and deep ravines filled in. The armies of the Arn, the largest army of the Kels, became adept at constructing roads. They were intended for carrying material from one location to another. It was permitted to walk or pass and drive cattle, vehicles, or traffic of any description along the path.The roads of the Kels differed from the many other smaller or rougher roads, bridle-paths, drifts, and tracks. To make the roads the Arnans used stones, broken stones mixed with cement and sand, cement mixed with broken tiles, curving stones - so the water could drain, and on the top they used tightly packed paving stones. They made their roads like their walls. The Arnan road networks were important both in maintaining the stability of the empire and for its expansion. Known Roads *Roads of the North *Roads of the South Category:Roads